PHOTOS
by lydiasyafira
Summary: "Aku bukannya mempermainkanmu, aku hanya tidak mampu mengatakannya. Sekeren apapun orang yang kau kenalkan padaku. Yang kuinginkan hanya kau, Akabane Karma."/Pemuda itu memandang tepat ke iris Manami, "Semuanya memang karena foto itu. Tapi yang membuatku tertarik... Adalah kau, Okuda Manami."/KARMANAMI FIC/DLDR


"Wahh! Cantik Sekali dia!"

"Siapa namanya, Okuda- _san?!"_

"Kenalkan pada kami dong!"

"Woahh! Lihat! Bibirnya penuh! Wajahnya manis! Matanya berkilauan!"

"Woaaaa... hasil foto ini benar-benar sempurna. Kau terlihat seperti fotografer sungguhan , Okuda-s _an."_

Maehara, Terasaka, dan Okajima tampak berebutan untuk melihat sebuah foto di ponsel milik Okuda. Dapat terlihat urat-urat kekesalan yang bertimbulan di pelipis Okuda, tapi apa daya, dia tidak seberani itu untuk merebut balik ponselnya dari mereka.

"T-teman-teman, k-kembalikan ponselku."

Ya, ketiga pemuda itu sedang serius menatap sebuah figur gadis manis yang ada di galeri ponsel Okuda. Seorang gadis bersurai ungu kehitaman dengan mata lebar serta bibir merah muda yang sangat menggoda, ditambah posenya yang benar-benar imut. Sudah tiga hari foto tersebut menjadi viral di kelas 3E. Alasannya sederhana, sahabatnya, Akabane Karma, langsung menyebarkan foto itu segera setelah ia menemukan sebuah foto gadis manis di ponsel Okuda yang memang sering ia utak-atik.

Namun, sialnya, hingga hari ini Okuda masih kukuh tidak akan membeberkan siapa nama gadis di foto itu pada siapapun. Apalagi memberi tahu alamat emailnya pada teman-temannya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak akan memberitahu kalian apapun tentang gadis ini, jadi tolong kembalikan ponselku sekarang, kumohon." Ujar Okuda sekali lagi.

"Ck! Okuda- _san,_ kita kan teman. Jangan pelit begitulah, ayo beritahukan namany—"

"Hei, dia bilang tidak akan memberitahu namanya 'kan? Ya sudah! Jangan ganggu dia lagi!" Semua orang disana terkejut dengan kedatangan pemuda bersurai merah yang langsung merebut ponsel dari tangan Terasaka. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat muka Okuda memerah dari biasanya. Tangan... Tangan Karma! Iris amethystnya melirik ke arah pinggangnya yang dihinggapi jemari panjang milik Karma.

"Oi! Oi! Karma! Apa-apaan kau! Berikan ponselnya padaku!" Geram Terasaka.

"Tidak mau," Sebuah seringai terbit di kedua sudut bibir Karma, "Karna gadis ini hanya cocok bersanding denganku."

Terasaka terkejut, begitu pula yang lainnya. Dan yang paling terkejut adalah Okuda. Ketika Karma mendekatkan ponsel milik gadis itu ke bibirnya sendiri. Ia menciumnya.

.

.

.

PHOTOS

Disclaimer © Yusei Matsui

Story © Lydiasyafira.

Pair : Karmanami

Inspirated by manga 'Love mentalism' © Maki Kyoko

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian mengejutkan itu, Karma langsung menarik Okuda menjauh dari kerumunan ke arah gedung belakang sekolah. Di tengah perjalanan Okuda melirik ke arah Karma. Sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di benaknya,

"Karma- _kun,_ sangat menyukai gadis ini ya?"

Karma menoleh ke arah Okuda dengan alis yang bertaut heran, tidak biasanya sahabatanya menanyakan hal sentimen seperti ini.

"Hm? Tentu saja, pria sehat mana yang tidak tergoda dengan wajahnya yang sempurna itu. Hahahaha.." Karma tertawa lepas.

" Hahaha, benar juga sih," Balas Okuda,

"Aku janji akan mengenalkanmu pada kenalan cowokku, entah masuk kriteriamu atau tidak. Tapi kurasa ia cukup tampan."

Okuda tercenung menatap Karma, hatinya mencelos. Bahkan ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa mengambil jurnal di ruang Koro- _sensei, jaa ne,_ Karma- _kun!"_

"Um, _Jaa-ne"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Okuda segera berlalu dari hadapan Karma. Sebenarnya Okuda sendiri sudah mengambil jurnal yang ia maksud tadi. Tapi, entah kenapa ia hanya ingin sedikit menyendiri setelah mendengar penuturan Karma.

"Suka... ya?"

Perlahan jemari lentik Okuda meraih ponselnya dari saku roknya. Dan menatap foto gadis di layar ponselnya.

"Ah, ternyata gadis seperti ini yang disukai Karma- _kun."_ Kepalanya tertunduk, "Kira-kira, bagaimana reaksi Karma- _kun,_ jika ia tahu bahwa gadis ini sebenarnya adalah..."

Sebelah tangan Okuda yang bebas, bergerak menuju kepangan rambutnya dan mulai melepas karet di ujung kepangan itu. Sedikit menyisir rambutnya. Kacamata bundar yang membingkai kedua matanya, ia lepas. Gadis itu membasahi bibirnya supaya terlihat mengkilap. Lalu, ia angkat ponselnya searah wajahnya untuk menyamakan foto gadis di foto itu dengan dirinya.

"...Aku sendiri."

Okuda tersenyum getir, " _Baka,_ tentu saja ia akan marah."

"Untuk sementara biarkan dulu seperti ini." Gadis itu bergumam.

Jemarinya langsung menyimpan kembali ponselnya dan memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya serta kacamatanya sebelum berjalan masuk ke kelasnya.

# # #

 **To : Mio**

 **From : Karma**

 **Subject : Salam kenal.**

 **Hai, namaku Karma. Ah,** ** _gomen,_** **aku memaksa sahabatku, Manami, untuk memberitahuku alamat e-mailmu. Jadi, mau berteman denganku?**

Okuda berjengit saat merasa ponselnya bergetar. Dan ia membelalakan matanya saat mengetahui siapa orang yang mengiriminya e-mail.

"Kyaa! Bagaimana ini! Bagaimana ini!" Gadis itu berteriak di dalam bantalnya,

"Aku memang memberikan alamat e-mailnya.. oke, sebenarnya itu alamat e-mail ibuku.. Tapi.. Tapi.. ini semua salahnya! Siapa juga yang menyuruhnya memasang wajah super imut seperti itu dihadapanku tadi! Mana aku juga harus berbohong jika namanya Mio! Aduh! _Manami no baka! Baka! Baka!"_

Okuda melirik sekali lagi pada layar ponselnya.

"Haah.. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Akhirnya ia mengirimkan balasan.

 **To : Karma**

 **From : Mio**

 **Re-Subject : Salam kenal**

 **Hai juga... Namaku Mio, salam kenal, Karma-** ** _kun._** **Wah, aku juga berteman dengan Manami-** ** _chan_** **(^w^)/**

Ingin rasanya Okuda mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup. Bagaimana jika ketahuan!? Ia nyaris terantuk kepala ranjangnya sendiri saat merasa getaran dari ponselnya. _'Astaga cepat sekali! Se-suka itukah Karma-kun pada gadis ini?'_

 **To : Mio**

 **From : Karma**

 **Re-subject : Salam kenal.**

 **Ya, Manami memang gadis yang baik. Ia juga lah yang mengenalkanku padamu. Kupikir setelah ini aku harus berterimakasih padanya karena telah mengenalkanku pada gadis cantik dan manis sepertimu.**

BLUSH!

O-oke, itu memang ditujukan untuk Mio. Tapi, Mio adalah dirinya sendiri. Bolehkah ia merasa bahwa pujian itu ditujukan juga untuknya?

Okuda tersenyum-senyum sendiri membaca balasan Karma. Sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya, ide yang cukup gila.

Ia menjangkau sisir yang berada di atas nakasnya dan mulai menyisir rambut sewarna violetnya. Tak lupa memasang jepit berbentuk ceri di poninya. Ia juga sedikit membasahi bibirnya. Lalu, ia mengarahkan ponsel miliknya di depan wajahnya. Dan,

Ckrek!

 **To : Karma**

 **From : Mio**

 **Re-subject : Salam kenal.**

 **(Send picture)**

 **Terima kasih atas pujianmu. Ini kukirimkan fotoku khusus untukmu. (^.^)/**

"Oke, Manami, kurasa kau mulai gila." Gumam Okuda. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi, kini ia hanya bisa berharap Karma tak menyadari bahwa foto itu adalah dirinya.

Drrttt!

Okuda segera membuka balasan e-mail itu. Tapi, sesuatu membuatnya membelalakan matanya.

 **To : Mio**

 **From : Karma**

 **Re-subject : Salam kenal.**

 **(send picture)**

 **Itu aku dan Manami. Yah, kuakui wajahku memang tidak terlalu tampan. Tapi, aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Jadi, mau pergi bersamaku akhir pekan ini?**

Gadis itu menutup mulutnya. Terkejut. Diantara semua foto Karma, kenapa pemuda itu mengirimkan foto bersama... dirinya? Semburat merah segera memenuhi wajah hingga ke telinganya.

Tapi, sepertinya ia melupakan satu hal,

"Ketemuan!?"

# # #

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah terang terlihat bersandar di tiang di dekatnya, kedua tangannya ia masukkan dalam saku celananya. Sepasang headset terpasang di kedua telinganya. Ia menatap malas ke arah gadis-gadis yang berlalu lalang di depannya dengan pandangan mengerling nakal bahkan beberapa ada yang nekat menabraknya. Menyebalkan.

Karma menoleh ke arah samping saat iris merkurinya menangkap sosok yang familiar, dengan kepangan rambut dan kacamata bundar yang menjadi trademark nya.

"Manami? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Okuda tampak gelagapan.

"A..I-itu, M-Mio- _chan_ , dia menyuruhku untuk mengatakan padamu bahwa dia minta maaf tidak bisa menepati janjinya untuk pergi denganmu hari ini. D-dia benar-benar menyesal dan berharap kau tidak marah p-padanya." Okuda meremas bagian bawah kardigan yang ia kenakan.

"Oh... Begitu, ya sudahlah mau bagaimana lagi. Mungkin aku memang terlalu terburu-buru. Katakan padanya, jika ia tak perlu terlalu menyesal, kita bisa pergi lain ka—"

"Karma- _kun!"_ Karma menoleh ke arah Okuda terkejut. Baru kali ini ia mendengar Okuda berteriak cukup keras seperti itu. "A..aa, maaf. Aku tak bermaksud,"

"Tak apa, kau mau mengatakan apa, Manami?"

"Bisakah.." Okuda menggantung kalimatnya, "Kau melupakan gadis itu? M-maksudku, dia bukan gadis yang baik untukmu. K-kau lihat sendiri bukan? H-hari ini dia bahkan membatalkan acara ini secara sepihak. D-dia bukan gadis yang baik, Karma- _kun."_

"Kurasa kau salah, Manami." Okuda segera mendongak ke arah Karma. "Kau salah. Dia gadis yang baik. Apa kau tahu? Semalam ia mengirimkan fotonya khusus untukku. Lalu hari ini, ia bahkan menyuruhmu untuk langsung memberitahukan padaku kalau dia tidak bisa pergi bersamaku hari ini. Bukankah itu artinya ia peduli padaku?" Sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah Karma.

Namun, itu sama sekali tak bisa mengubah suasana hati Okuda yang semakin keruh. Ia harus segera berlalu dari sini, sebelum emosinya tumpah menjadi air mata di hadapan Karma. Tidak. Itu tak boleh terjadi.

"J-jadi begitu... Kalau begitu baiklah, terserah padamu. Haha, a-aku pulang dulu. _Jaa n—"_

Ucapan Okuda terhenti saat pergelangan tangannya ditarik lembut oleh seseorang.

"Kita sudah sampai disini, sangat lucu sekali bila kita tak mencoba masuk ke dalam dan bermain beberapa wahana." Seringai maut pemuda itu semakin lebar.

Tanpa sadar sudut-sudut bibir Okuda tertarik keatas. Senyum simpul yang sangat manis terulas di kedua belah bibirnya.

"Baiklah.."

"Hahaha... Kita buat Mio cemburu dengan kedekatan kita."

Kedua manusia berbeda gender itu saling tertawa satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Hampir semua wahana sudah mereka naiki. Mulai dari yang ekstrim seperti roller coaster, hingga wahana ringan seperti komidi putar. Okuda tersenyum lebar di setiap wahana yang ia naiki. Tak jarang Karma memotret Okuda di ponselnya. Tapi, begitu gadis itu melihat hasil jepretan Karma, ia hanya bisa tertawa lepas.

"Hahahaha! Keampuan memotretmu memang buruk Karma- _kun._ Astaga! Wajahku disini tampak sangat lebar. Dan, hahahaha, bagaimana mungkin lubang hidungku terlihat besar sebelah. Hahahaha!" Okuda benar-benar geli dengan semua fotonya di galeri ponsel pemuda itu.

" _U-urusai yoo!_ Oke, hasil potretanku memang tak sebagus milikmu . Tapi, bisakah kau hentikan tawa menyebalkanmu itu, huh?" Ujar Karma seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hahaha.. baiklah baiklah... Aku akan mengajarimu teknik memotret, pftt.. haha"

Baru saja Karma hendak melontarkan kalimat balasan, setitik air yang jatuh dari langit mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Hujan?" Gumam pemuda itu pelan.

Okuda terbelalak. Kenapa hari yang cerah ini bisa hujan? Bukan. Bukan itu masalahnya. Manik amethyst miliknya turun melihat bagian depan bajunya.

' _Sial, sudah kuduga akan begini.'_ Batinnya.

Baju yang ia kenakan hari ini memang sedikit tipis, jadi mudah tembus pandang bila terkena air. Okuda menelan ludahnya susah payah. Kedua tangannya berusaha menutupi bagian dadanya yang nampak transparan. Bra hitam yang ia kenakan pun tercetak jelas dari luar baju itu. Okuda menunduk, tak berani menatap wajah Karma.

' _Karma-kun... bisa melihat semuanya.'_ Gadis itu menunduk semakin dalam, air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Namun, sebuah tarikan pada pergelangan tangannya, membuatnya terkejut. Okuda bahkan tak sempat melihat ke arah orang yang menariknya tersebut. Ia bahkan tak menyadari jika karet yang seharusnya mengikat kedua kepangan rambutnya putus dan terlepas begitu saja, membuat surai panjangnya tergerai ke bawah. Lalu, kini ia merasa berada di dekapan seseorang.

"...K-Karma- _kun?"_

"Aku, tak akan membiarkan seorangpun melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini." Karma semakin memperdalam dekapannya. Lengan panjangnya berusaha menutup semua bagian bra gadis itu yang terlihat dari luar. "Maafkan aku, tapi setidaknya jika begini tak akan ada yang bisa melihatnya."

Manik amethyst gadis itu melebar. Bahkan kerongkongannya tercekat. Ia tak sanggup mengatakan apapun. Degup jantungnya menggila, hingga ia khawatir jika Karma akan bisa mendengarnya. Setitik air mata terlihat di ujung matanya.

 _'_ _Karma-kun bodoh... Jika seperti ini... aku... aku tak akan sanggup menahan perasaanku lagi!'_

Okuda mengangkat tangannya dan melepas kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. Lalu, dengan segenap keberanian menatap tepat di iris merkuri milik Karma. Sedikit berjinjit untuk menyamai tinggi nya dengan pemuda itu, berusaha menjangkau bibir tipis di atasnya. Karma terbelalak melihat Okuda. Bukan karena Okuda yang nyaris mencium bibirnya. Tapi,

Rambut ungu kehitaman,

Mata yang bersinar dibalik bulu mata lentik,

Bibir merah muda yang terlihat penuh,

Ini...

"Mio...?" lirih Karma nyaris seperti bisikan.

Srakk!

Karma sedikit medorong tubuh Okuda, namun dengan tangan yang masih memegang bahu mungil gadis itu. Matanya memandang tajam ke arah Okuda. Ia ingin melontarkan banyak pertanyaan, namun bibirnya tetap terkunci.

Okuda terdiam. Tapi, kemudian sebuah tawa halus menyapa indra pendengaran Karma.

' _Apa kau... sama sekali tidak bisa menyukaiku, Karma-kun..?'_

"Hahaha... Ada apa denganmu Karma- _kun?_ Ah, aku hampir lupa," Gadis itu membebaskan diri dari kukungan tangan Karma, "Aku tadi bilang akan mengajarimu teknik memotret bukan? Kebetulan disana ada photobox yang sepi."

 _'_ _Apa kau sebegitu sukanya pada Mio?'_

Okuda berjalan di depan Karma. Pemuda itu mengekor dari belakang, dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Foto seluruh badan memang bagus, tapi adakalanya kamera tak bisa menangkap obyek gambar yang sesuai dengan ekspektasi. Lalu, kau tahu? tubuh yang terkena sedikit tetes hujan itu sangat indah jika dipadukan dengan flash kamera." Okuda mulai menerangkan, namun sosok lawan bicarannya hanya setia memandangnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"A-ah, kita sudah sampai. Jadi, langsung saja," Okuda memaksakan senyum ke arah Karma,

"Teknik memotret yang baik adalah.. Tarik napas, kemudian lebarkan kedua kelopak matamu... Lalu, foto,"

Flash kamera terdengar sesaat setelah Okuda menekan tombol foto. Dengan tangan bergetar gadis itu mengambil hasil foto yang langsung keluar dari alat itu.

' _Aku.. harusnya berhenti... tapi tak bisa, kau bodoh Manami... Kau sangat bodoh.'_

"Mio adalah aku... kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya," Gadis itu memaksakan senyum disela-sela air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya.

"Manami, kau mempermainkanku," Ujar Karma dengan nada sedingin es, "Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Setelah itu Karma berlalu melewati Okuda tanpa sepatah kata apapun lagi.

' _Wajar kalau ia membenciku...'_

"Aku payah sekali, haha." Ujar Okuda lirih.

' _Karena secantik apapun aku di foto itu, percuma saja kalau aku tak memiliki keberanian...'_

"Bodoh... Sainganku adalah diriku sendiri..!" Kedua tangan mungilnya bergerak menutupi seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Isakan mulai terdengar meluncur dari bibirnya, ia tak bisa menahannya lagi.

' _Aku tak berani mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, Karma-kun!'_

 _'_ _Aku... Benar-benar mencintaimu!'_

# # #

Esoknya, di lorong kelas 3E

"Ini," Karma menyerahkan sebuah foto ke tangan Okuda, "Aku sudah berjanji akan mengenalkanmu pada cowok tampan," sambungnya.

Okuda memandang datar laki-laki di foto itu. Ia akui memang sepertinya ia sangat tampan dan sesuai dengan kriterianya. Tapi...

Gyut!

Tanpa ia sadari, tangan kirinya menarik sedikit kardigan hitam yang selalu Karma kenakan. Okuda menahannya. Ia menunduk, tak berani bertatapan langsung dengan mata merkuri pemuda itu.

"Aku... mencintaimu, Karma- _kun_." ia menjeda, "Aku bukannya mempermainkanmu, aku hanya tidak mampu mengatakannya. Sekeren apapun orang yang kau kenalkan padaku. Yang kuinginkan hanya kau, Akabane Karma."

Air mata kembali meleleh menyusuri garis pipinya, tanpa isakan.

"Aku... benar-benar kesal," Ucapan Karma membuat Okuda mendongak, "Karenanya, dengan begini kau akan mengerti perasaanku."

Okuda tertegun menatap Karma,

"Teknik memotret adalah... Tarik napas, kemudian lebarkan kedua kelopak matamu... Lalu, foto." Karma menyeringai.

Okuda membelalakan matanya, tangannya berusaha menutup mulutnya, air mata kembali merembes keluar dari pelupuk matanya,

"Kau yang mengajariku, 'kan?" Seringainya semakin melebar, apalagi saat Karma mengambil foto itu dan mulai menyamakannya dengan wajahnya, "Mana mungkin aku mau mengenalkanmu pada cowok keren, Manami."

"Cowok itu... adalah aku," Karma tersenyum tipis sebelum tangan besarnya hinggap di kepala Okuda, ia melanjutkan,

"Saat itu aku merasa seperti melihat Manami dan Mio dalam waktu bersamaan. Karena itu aku jadi bingung." Pemuda itu memandang tepat ke iris Manami, "Semuanya memang karena foto itu. Tapi yang membuatku tertarik... Adalah kau, Okuda Manami."

"Aku, mencintaimu Manami." Karma mengambil ponsel miliknya dan membukanya, lalu mencium tepat di gambar walpapernya. Foto Okuda saat tengah memakan kembang gula dengan manisnya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Okuda melepas genggaman tangan Karma lalu menarik dasi pemuda itu. Membuatnya limbung ke arah Okuda. Kedua bibir itu langsung menyatu. Karma menekan tengkuk belakang Okuda, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Butuh beberapa menit sebelum kedua bibir itu saling memisahkan satu sama lain. Sebuah senyum merekah di bibir keduanya, disusul tawa yang mengudara di sekelilingnya.

"Um... Kita...pacaran?" Tanya Okuda gugup.

"Menurutmu...?"

Sebuah kecupan singkat mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka sore itu, sekaligus jawaban atas pertanyaan Okuda Manami barusan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN!**

 **A/N :**

Halo, Minna-san~~~

Ini fanfic pertama ku di fandom ini. Dengan pair yang udh membuatku jatuh cinta waktu pertama kali liat #eaakss xD

Em, maaf kalo masih banyak kekurangan. Lydia cuma mau ikut menyumbang ff di fandom yang lg hits-hits nya ini! intinya... KARMANAMI SELALU DIHATI! XD

Sekian omong kosong dari saya..

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
